Harry Potter Characters
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: A collection that will feature all of Harry Potter characters from A to Z
1. Chapter 1 Friend

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Word count:216**

"Hello professor!"

Armando smiled.

"Hello Luna! And I told you there is no need for you to call me professor. I have never was and had never been your professor."

"I know,but what should I call you then?"the girl asked looking at him.

"My name is Armando Dipper"he replied observing her. She was barefoot. In October.

"I know who you are. But should I call you by your given name?"

"Of course! Now please tell me why are you barefoot in the middle of Autumn"

Luna looked away.

"Nargles,"she murmured.

"Nargles?"he repeated in wonder.

"There haven't been Nargles at Hogwarts since before I was headmaster. So there is no way that they could have taken your shoes. And socks"

"What?"

Armando isn't surprised by her reaction, he had heard how they called her. He had heard while he was visiting one of the paintings near the Ravenclaw Tower, when he had told Albus...he had been furious.

Armando had offered to investigate and Albus had agreed. But somehow the girl had crawled under his skin and now the former headmaster saw her as a friend.

"Why do you care?"she asked him, eyes wide.

"Because,"he said voicing his earlier thoughts"I am your friend. Of course I care"


	2. Chapter 2 Role model

Word count: 189

Andrew knew he wasn't the best Beater in the world. Or in Hogwarts for that matter. No, that place would be forever reserved for Fred and George Weasley.

They were Andrew's role models. They were brilliant. Prior to meeting them he had wanted to play chaser, not Beater, but they were Beaters and he just had to be like them.

Why?

They had made an impression on him the first day of school back in his first year. How? With their pranks of course! Though he never told them. Instead he was the only one who would test their products each time they needed for free. He didn't care if he got sick. No, all that matter was to help them develop the best products ever. And they were.

So when they left Hogwarts on broomsticks he respected them even more. And that landed him the Beater position. He wasn't the best, but not the worst, barely;everything he knew he had learned from the many ours he had watched them practice.

And he hoped he wouldn't disappoint. It was their legacy after all.


	3. Chapter 3 That's never going to happen

Word count: 656

"Where are you going?"

Aidan turned to look at his girlfriend.

"At the club with the boys to celebrate. I didn't ask you because I know you never wanna come. No matter how much I ask you too"

He wished she would come. It wasn't fun without her and he really preferred to stay with her at home than go clubbing with the Boyd. There were always some stupid women who would try and hit on him, despite the fact that they knew he had a girlfriend. One that he loved with all his heart. So Aidan didn't like going out, but he couldn't say no to his mates either. They were his friends.

"Oh" was her only response.

He instantly became concerned. She sounded tired and resigned and...

"Annie? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Still he could tell she really wasn't.

"What's wrong? And don't you dare lie to me. I know something is wrong."

Annie sighed.

"I've met your fiancée today"

Aidan looked at her as she'd grown two heads.

"Who? You are my girlfriend and I am not cheating on you" he exclaimed frantically.

"Your ex silly. She wants you back and she kept me a long lecture of how she will win you back and made you realise how unworthy I am of you. And that tonight..."

Aidan could take no more

"Annie, you know that it is not true. You are more than worthy. I love you and only you. And you are the only one for me. Let her say what she wants. I would never ever hurt you, cheat on you. Surely you must know it."

Aidan looked at her, but she wasn't looking at him, but at the floor.

"Annie? You don't believe that I ... that I ...I would..."he coudn't finish, he didn't even want to think about it.

She lifted her head and stared at him in the eyes.

"I do not. I trust you Aidan. But ever since she came to me, I have her voice in my head repeating over and over that I am no good, that one day you will be tired of me and that she will be waiting. And that she will show you what you've been missing. And I hate it! I hate it!"she broke down into sobs, tears on her face.

Aidan rushed to her side and hugged her tight.

"Shhh love. That's never ever going to happen. I love you and I will never get tired of you. I promise. And it is not what I've been missing, it's what she is been missing behaving like that. You are the only one for me"he whispered and kissed her softly.

"And you for me. I love you"

"Come,let's go to bed"said Aidan taking her hand.

"But...you..."

"No,"he cut her off"I am not going out anymore. I would rather stay with you than go to the club with the boys. I am never going out again, not unless you are the one who wants to go. Otherwise no, I am not enjoying it without you with me. But you are not the type that goes clubbing and I really wouldn't want you to be. I fell in love with you exactly how you are"

She smiled at him.

"Thank you"

He only kissed her again.

...

Aidan's last thought before going to sleep was that he would make sure that his ex would not hurt his girlfriend ever again. Heoved her so much. She was the only one who saw him for him, not his looks or money. She meant the world to him. And he would make sure that the voice would stop because him leaving that was never going to happen. She was his everything.


	4. Chapter 4 right?

Word count:183

You couldn't say that Augustus was a coward, no he was rather brave. After all using muggle methods at St. Mungos needed some courage or hope. Not everybody agreed with it, and the patients were, no better said the patients' relatives were awful in this kind of situations. Really really awful. Sometimes Augustus feared for his life.

Molly Weasley was a good example. She had turned three shades of red upon finding out that her husband had agreed to muggle treatment. She didn't understand at all how could muggles be helpful.

And Augustus had feared for his life. He knew about Molly Wesley's temper and he knew it wasn't pretty. He didn't want her wrath.

So when Molly Weasley had requested to speak with him, his first reaction had been to flee, but he managed to control his emotions and go and meet with her.

After all, it wasn't like she was going to kill him, right?

Or so he hoped. Because he hadn't even proposed to his girlfriend!

...

Goodbye Augustus Pye

Beloved father and husband


	5. Chapter 5 obsession

Word count: 303

Aurora Sinistra wasn't feeling well. Not at all. The man she had believed it was hers, was standing in front her smiling at another woman. His girlfriend. And not even women she could be called. She was too young for him. A student no less. And no one could see the problem but her.

Yes, miss Granger was off age, but still...she was too young for Severus. Her Severus. At least that's how it should have been. She and Severus had shared something special, until Hermione Granger had appeared.

Aurora was certain that the young witch had enchanted him somehow. Severus would never date her otherwise. It couldn't be possible. He wouldn't. He loved Aurora, right?

She loved him and she would get him back no matter what. Hermione Granger won't stand in her way. Severus Snape would be hers again.

…

"She is staring again, isn't she?"asked Hermione not looking over shoulder, but sure that her Astronomy professor was there staring at them as she had done ever since they had gone public with their relationship.

Severus sighed. He regretted very much his dalliance with Aurora now. He hadn't expected for her to get obsessed with him considering how horrible he had been with her.

"I'm sorry Hermione. She is planning the same thing. To get me to me no matter what. I don't understand what both of you see in me but with you I'm not complaining. I love you. But with her… I made it clear from the beginning that I had no romantic interest in her. I thought she understood that it was purely physical.

" Severus, that's in the past. I do not blame you for her obsession. It is not your fault. We will get through this. Still I hope she will see sense."

"Me too"


	6. Chapter 6 Not easy

Word count:255

Aberforth looked at his sister picture, tears in his eyes. It was easy to blame Albus for her death, easy to pretend;but sometimes it just hurt. It hurt because because no matter how much he said it, his brother was not the guilty one. No matter how much he blamed him, Aberforth would still be the guilty one.

He was the reason their sister had died, but he had never told Albus that. No, he had let him live with the doubt and guilt because he had believed that Albus didn't care. That he had just moved on with his life and forgotten Ariana. That he had forgotten their past.

So Aberforth hadn't said anything. And each time his brother visited he had made sure to let his contempt known.

And now Albus was dead. Gone. The only other person from the Dumbledore family, his only other living relative was dead. And he was alone. No more visits from his brother to check up on him. No more guilty feelings that jmhe hadn't told the truth.

And somehow that made him to feel even more guilty than he already felt. Because it was not easy to live with the fact that your brother died thinking he was a murderer, a murderer for a crime you committed.

Not easy at all. He wished he could take everything back, every spiteful words. Everything. Apologise.

Albus had been his brother. He should have behaved differently, but now it was too late. Much too late to change anything.


	7. Chapter 7 Marry me?

Word count:410

Abraxas sighed. He loved his girlfriend very much, she was the love of his life;there wasn't a choice to make as his parents had said. No, there was just one option for him. To be with Hyacinth. She was his sunshine, his light in the darkness.

She was the one that had stopped him from joining Tom and his Knights, and now, now he could see she had been right to stop him.

His parents disliked her because of her heritage:she was a Gryffindor and worse, a Muggleborn. Abraxas was the very first in decades to fall in love with a Muggleborn witch and a Gryffindor. But he didn't care. She was...perfect. In his opinion Hyacinth was the brightest witch of their generation, the most kind and the most beautiful. He wished his parents would see things in his way. He really didn't want to disobey them, but for her, anything.

He was going to marry Hyacinth Graystone no matter what. She would be his wife.

And speaking of her, she was just entering his room.

"Hey" he responded smiling at her. She was so beautiful.

"Your parents don't like me" she stated.

"I know. But their opinion won't change mine. I am never going to change my mind about you. I still want you to be with me forever. To marry me"he declared, not realising what he had just said.

But his girlfriend did.

"Marry you?" she whispered.

Abraxas felt like hitting his head on the wall. He had thought for months of a romantic way to propose to her and now…

"Well,I…,"he started,"I love you Hyacinth Graystone and you would make me the happiest man alive if you married me. So...marry me?"he asked hope on his eyes.

Hyacinth broke up into a huge smile.

"Yes!Yes! I would love to be your wife! I love you too! But, what about your parents?"she asked.

Abraxas didn't care at the moment what his parents would say or do. He was too happy to care. She had said 'yes' and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. Hyacinth Graystone was going to become Hyacinth Malfoy. His wife. It sounded so nice. He couldn't wait.

"I can't wait either, my love" she said and bent down to kiss him on the lips.

They would deal with his parents later. Together.

Now, now they were going to celebrate their engagement.


	8. Chapter 8 Moving on from the guilt

Word count: 701

"Adrian?" Luna asked her husband of three years now, concern in her eyes."What are doing? "

He turned from the window and looked at her. She was so beautiful. She was his.

"I was thinking"he answered, but he knew wouldn't be enough for her.

"For the last two hours you've been thinking? Staring at the sky?"she replied, not being contented with his answer.

"Yes, I was thinking at you, me, us. How that I ended up with you. How much I love you. And how that you can stay with me despite of what I've done."he said and looked away.

One year into their marriage while on break with the boys and a bit drunk he had cheated on her with his ex-fiancée. Adrian had felt like the whole world had crushed into him that morning when he had realised that the woman near him was not Luna. He had got up and left dressing on his way out. He felt so dirty. So sick. He didn't know how he did it.

Luna had waited him all night, he had found her on the sofa,wide awake. She had smiled upon seeing him and asked how was the night with this friends. Hmmf…friends. Friends who had never approved of his wife, friends who hadn't stopped him. What friends?

That was the moment he had crushed to the floor, crying his heart out. He told her everything. Well, everything that he knew. And she had forgiven him. Whole heartily.

And now, two years later the fact still haunted him. It still hurt that he had broken his marriage vows. That he had hurt Luna.

"Adrian, please. I've forgiven you the moment you told me what happened. I know you didn't mean it. Please. It will drive us apart if you continue to blame yourself or think you are not worthy. And that's exactly what they wanted. Please, I love you."Luna said and hugged him tight.

Adrian could feel her tears falling on his back and it was like a cold shower for him. A shower to want him up from the trance. Luna hadn't cried back then,but she was crying now because she thought she was losing him. He was hurting her more now than then. He needed to move on. There have been two years since then. It was time to let the past behind and focus on the future. Their future together.

"I'm sorry,Luna. I haven't realised how my behavior affected you. Us. I was in my world. Just that ever since we've met with her six months ago, everything came back to me in full force. It had been so hard to forget what I've done before and seeing her brought the memories back. Memories I've tried so hard to forget. And then she implied that you didn't know, that I haven't told you;she asked me for a second round, telling me how much I would enjoy it, how much I enjoyed before and…"

Now there were tears in his eyes too.

Luna wiped them with her hand.

"Oh,Adrian. I wish you would have told me what had happened. Because I knew something did happen and I asked you about it, but you were so unresponsive and cold…I stopped asking. I should have insisted more. So what if she implied that you haven't told me? It's obvious she doesn't know us. And you were drunk. You may have enjoyed it, but what matters is that you didn't want it. That if you would have been in your clear state if mind it wouldn't have happened. And you regret it. So I believe that this beats the hypothetical fact that you may have enjoyed it. You didn't went for a second round. You came straight to me."

Adrian had to admit that Luna was right. He should have spoken with her. She always knew how to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should have come to you. But I felt so guilty, so ashamed… I came to you because I needed to be with you, I was so afraid. I didn't trust myself."

"You should have. I trust you "


	9. Chapter 9 A chance given

For Tiggs

A companion fic to A chance.

The Prompt of the day challenge at TGS: (word)lemon

Word count: 600

Alastor didn't know what to believe when he saw the letter. Someone who he knew needed to tskj with him urgently. And the same someone had asked to not be attacked on spot.

So...who could it be? To request to not be attacked it meant that he had been a criminal. Someone whom he had personally locked in Azkaban. Which didn't shorten the list at all considering that half of the prisoners were there thanks to him.

Still it meant that a fugitive wanted to speaking with him. Just that no one had escaped Azkaban. It seemed then it wasn't true anymore. Someone had escaped.

But who? The letter sent him with the thoughts to a Death Eater. A common criminal wouldn't write like this.

Alastor was certain that he had had would have dared to help a prisoner escape? Who could have done it?

And what prisoner? If one of them escaped he would have been notified. Retired or not.

Then as if someone had turned on the light in the room a thought passed through his head. What if there have been no announcements because said person was dead?

And there was just one person who had died in prison in the last years who had been a Death Eater and who could have gotten someone to help him to get out.

Barty Crouch Junior.

He could be wrong, but he rarely was and something told him he was right this time too.

The boy wanted a chance? Alastor would give it to him. But if the Junior tried anything, he would make sure that was the last thing he will do. And so he took a quill to write the reply.

You're right. I know who you are. And I am curious just how that you are writing to me of all people. I will meet you. Alone. But if you try anything you will be a dead man. Even if I am old I can still take on you.

Just wait tomorrow night outside of my yard. I will come and get you. Don't move.

Then he sent the letter with the same owl it had come the other one. The little creature hadn't wanted to leave without a reply.

Now, he waited.

And waited. Had he scared the boy by telling him that he knew who he was? Alastor hoped not.

Then there was a ruckus outside and he had to go and see what was going on.

The boy had arrived, and moved. That was...awful. He was was splashed with mud and dirt from head to toes . He told him to not move. Alastor felt like he'd eaten a very sour lemon. How was he going to explain this to the Ministry? Because someone was bound to come to ask him what had happened. And right before his first day of teaching!

If the boy hadn't had a good excuse, Alastor was going to kill him. And there would be nothing left to show to the Ministry workers. Absolutely nothing.

And he would still be in trouble. The lemon taste returned. He didn't need to give them more reasons to call him MadEye.

But now, returning to the problem at hand he had to discuss things pretty quickly with the boy, otherwise there was the risk of being discovered.

Still he felt a bit of satisfaction despite the mess he was finding himself in. He had been right in his assumptions:standing outside his house was Barty Crouch Junior.

"Get in!"he hissed motioning for him to enter the hous.


End file.
